Friction
by Dana1
Summary: (Chapter 3 is up! Hardy Focus *sigh*) One vicious attack starts an all out war between two shows that could destroy the ties that bind.
1. Flash of Light

Title: Friction   
Author: Dana  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: mild violence and cuss words.  
Summary: One vicious attack starts an all out war between two shows that could destroy the ties that bind.  
Author's note: RAW influenced this! I swear RAW influenced this! Shoot the muse!  
Time frame: Complete AU (I think) after the April 21 2003 RAW and April 22 Smackdown. This fic starts out on April 28 2003. And yes I know Jeff Hardy was fired today but I wanna write this! So in this fic Jeff hasn't been fired yet.  
Second Author's note: This takes place in the wrestling is real realm. I'm doing something most writers don't sadly. You'll see what I mean when reading this part.  
Disclaimer: Like I own them! If I owned them I wouldn't need a job ;).  
  
Flash of Light  
  
Eric Bischoff was gloating on RAW. On Sunday Night Heat he had replaced Lita with Victoria and Stevie Richards. He was still trying to figure out how to get rid of Lawler. Everything would be perfect for him if he could just get rid of Lawler. Morley would make a better commentator he decided.  
  
He headed to ringside grabbing a mic from the announcer. "Lita the offer still stands if you want to be in Playboy. Just come out here and let me know. It's not like you have a job on RAW anymore. And I could make you go..."  
  
Music hit causing Eric to stop talking. It was Lita's music and yet no one was coming down the ramp. He waited before continuing. "You can come out Lita. No need to be hiding." Still nothing. Now Eric was getting suspicious. He knew something had to be up. Suddenly he was knocked down.  
  
He got up and turned around. A very angry looking Matt Hardy met him. "I heard what you said to my girlfriend last week."  
  
"Jealous Hardy?" He was punched in the face. Bischoff was seeing red. "After all those things you said about Lita in the book I'm surprised you two are still together."  
  
"I didn't even write that book!"  
  
Coach turned to King at the commentary table. "What? King did he just say he didn't even write his own book?"  
  
"Sure sounded like it." King said just as shocked as Coach was.   
  
Back in the ring Bischoff had a smirk on his face. "You wouldn't blame your own brother now would you?"  
  
"Yeah I would." Matt said. The fans reacted to that. None of them sure what was going on or if they could believe Matt.  
  
Jeff Hardy came to ringside. "Matt what are you talking about?"   
  
"You know what I'm talking about Jeff. I've finally came clean about you writing the whole book." Jeff had a wide-eyed expression on his face. Eric was just standing there trying not to draw attention to himself. Neither brother saw him signal to the back.  
  
The ring now had Chris Jericho, Ric Flair, and Hunter Hearst Helmsley. They circled the two Hardyz who weren't paying attention to them.   
  
"Matt I should have you thrown out of the building. You work for Smackdown not RAW. But I think I'll let you stay in the ring but this is both of your Three Minute Warning."  
  
Matt knew what that meant. He turned one direction and Jeff turned the other ready for the two large men to show up. They both kicked them as soon as the came into the ring.   
  
But five on two weren't easy odds. Rosie held Matt and Jamal was about to punch him. Jeff was back on his feet and pushed Jamal out of the way. Matt wasn't ready for what was to happen next.   
  
He didn't even see it until it hit him full in the face. He hit the mat sobbing as pain flared through his face. The fireball had hit him hard. 


	2. It Still Stands

Still Stands  
  
At the commentating table Lawler and Coach could hear the pain filled wails even when they took the headsets off.   
  
"Matt's in a lot of pain King. At least Bischoff and company are leaving the ring."  
  
"I guess the question is. Was Jeff aiming for Rosie or Matt?"  
  
"What are you talking about King? Of course he meant to hit Rosie. Why would he aim for his own brother."  
  
"The statement about the book maybe?"  
  
Back in the ring Lita had made her way ringside followed by the trainer. Matt was still writhing on the mat. Jeff was kneeling next to him muttering I didn't mean it. The trainer forcefully removed Matt's hands away from his eyes.   
  
"Oh man..." The trainer muttered under his breath before handing him a towel to put over his face. He quickly said something to the ring announcer who went to tell the ambulance to be ready. "Matt you think you can walk to the back?"  
  
"Yes." Matt said softly.   
  
"Jeff can you help me get him to a standing position?" Jeff nodded. "Okay Matt stick out your hands. Jeff and I are going to pull you to your feet." Matt did so. As soon as Matt was up his hands were covering his eyes. The trainer and Jeff helped him to the back. Matt was still sobbing. They gave him something for the pain.   
  
Lita was about to get in her car to drive to the hospital when Eric stopped her.   
  
"Lita the offer still stands." He said.   
  
"I wouldn't work for you if you were the only person left to work for." She said and got into her car. She locked it before Eric could wrench the door open. She drove quickly to the hospital.  
  
Eric grinned. He knew she'd come back. 


	3. Sell Out

Notes: Short chapter but you can get the feel of this fic. I think it'll start going where the summary says the chapter after next.  
  
Sell Out  
  
Jeff Hardy paced the hospital hallway. He couldn't get the sound of his brother's wails out of his head. He saw Lita walk into the hospital and looked down. How could he tell her? She'd be one of the very last people to understand.  
  
"How's Matt?" Lita asked coming up to him.   
  
"I don't know. He's still in with the doctor." Jeff turned away from her. He couldn't even look at her.   
  
"Jeff about what Matt said tonight..." Lita started to say.  
  
"It's true." He said looking at the wall. He'd give her that. But he couldn't tell her everything.  
  
"Why? Why did you write that?" Lita demanded.  
  
"I don't know." Jeff said hoping that sounded right. He wasn't even sure why he wrote it. Jealousy? Who knows? But it paled in comparison to what he was afraid to tell her. Or to tell his own brother.  
  
"Jeff were you aiming for Rosie or Matt?"  
  
This time he looked her straight in the eye. This he could tell her. "Rosie."  
  
"Great job Jeff!" Someone called from the emergency room entrance. Oh God not now! Jeff thought as he turned to look at his boss. "You will get to keep your job."  
  
"What?" Lita demanded turning to Jeff. "You did that on purpose?"  
  
"No! Rosie wasn't supposed to move! I never planned to hit Matt with the fireball." Lita slapped him before turning and walking away quickly.  
  
Eric had a smirk on his face. It took all of Jeff's resolve not to punch him. Right now he wanted to punch himself. 


End file.
